Trick or Kiss?
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: Okay, the Naruto gang are at a Halloween Party at the Hyuuga Mansion. They play alil classic Halloween party game! Spin the bottle! Just a one-shot fluff for Halloween!


Hoshiko: Alright! This is a one-shot for Halloween! I came up with it in homeroom at school!!

Gaara: Damn Woman! Finish "Gothic Love" and "High School and Music"!!

Sakura: Gaara... I actually read it, and it is kinda good..

Hoshiko: Kinda!? You're a true friend Sakura!!!

Hinata: Wow......

Kiba: Alright then..... Uhm, should we start it?

Hoshiko: Disclaimer please! *Pops out of emo corner*

AllBesideHoshiko: HoshikoFist does NOT own Naruto! If she did, Sakura would have longer hair, and Sasuke would NOT be a jackass!

Hoshiko: Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~Trick or Treat?~*~

"Sakura?!" Temari yelled from down the stairs.

"Hold on!" Sakura yelled back.

"Well hurry up!" Temari shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Sakura ran down the stairs "So, what do you think?"

Sakura moddled her costume. She was wearing a black, red and white corset dress, that ended just before her knees. A pair of lace up knee high black boots, a black and red stud belt placed on her waist. A black and red cape, and a pair of black and red elbow length stripped gloves. She had black and red sparkely eye shadow, black eye liner, and cleary glossy lip gloss. Her hair was down, so it stopped at mid waist, and the ends were black and she had red high lights go through them that sparkeld. And to top it all off, she had a pair of false fans that looked real in her mouth.

"Whoa..." Temari gazed at Sakura as if she were a dog about to eat a steak "Turn."

Sakura turned and Temari lifted her cape up to see the back of Sakura's costume.

'Woohoo! Talk about sexy!" Temari chirpped.

"Could Say the same for you!" Sakura pointed to Temari's costume.

Temari was wearing a sexy witch costume. A black and neon green mini dress. A pair of black leather boots, neon green fishnet gloves. Neon green eyeliner and eyeshadow that sparkeled. She had glow in the dark green contacts in her eyes **[A/N Yes it's real! I have some! And in pink,** **blue, red, purple, and yellow!!]**. She had a neon green and black sexy witch hat that sat on her head on a tilt. Her hair was down with neon green ends and black high lights.

"Nice!" Sakura examined Temari's outfit "I just have one question..."

"What?" Temari asked.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Sakura giggled.

"I'm a... Hmm, I don't know.." Temari tapped her chin.

"Maybe we should ask the boys..." Sakura grinned and grabbed her see through spider web candy bag while Temari grabbed her culdren.

They headed out the door and to Hinata's house. When they arrived, they heard loud music, saw strobe lights and people dancing through the window.

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun!" Sakura grinned like a three year old as she rang the door bell.

"oh yeah!" Temari grinned as well.

Hinata answered the door. She was wearing a cat costume. A small black mini dress with black combat boots. A pair of cute cat ears and a cat tail on her. Black eyeshadow, a black collar with a silver bell, and glossy lip glos on her.

"You guys came!" Hinata hugged them both "And you look amazing! Theres another vampire in the house now!"

"Another one?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah,, you and Gaara!" HInata let them in.

"Your brothers here?" Sakura asked Temari as they walked inside.

"He told me that he may come, I didn't think he actually would, but then again... He does like some one that's here.." Temari smirked and looked at Sakura.

Sakura huffed and walked to the kitchen. Temari giggled and looked for Hinata, but she was already with Kiba.

"Hey!" Temari looked around "Why'd you leave me!? Some friends you are!"

"Who you talking to?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?!?!" Temari jumped "Pineapple head! Don't scare me like that!!"

Shikamaru chuckled and looked over Temari's costume, smirking.

"Nice costume, Sloth," Shikamaru smirk never left his face.

"Don't call me Sloth!!" Temari yelled at him, he only laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two from the kitchen and walked into the living room, where every one was dancing. "Love Me or Hate Me" by Lady Sovereign was playing. Sakura laughed at the people as they were joking around as they danced. Sakura scanned over the people and saw some people in costumes that matched their personalitys. Sasuke, a werewolf, Kiba, a dog, Naruto, a fox, Choji, a bear, Tenten a ninja, Ino a fairy, Kankuro a cat. Who was missing? Sakura kept looking at the people notseeing the person she was searching for.

**'Where is he?'** She thought to herself.

A light tap was felt on her shoulder, and she almost jumped. She spun on her heels and saw red hair.

"Gaara?!" She didn't even have to see his face to know who it was "Don't scare me like that!!"

Gaara chuckled at his best friend. Something you would never hear for anyones - not even his siblings - else.

Sakura glared up at him and hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gaara asked, rubbing his head where she had just hit.

"You know exactly what it's for!" Sakura flailed her arms at him and then them.

"In-lighten me.." Gaara's smirk sent chills down Sakura's spine. It always has, and he's just to dumbfounded to notice that.

"You scared me! Duh!" Sakura yelled again. Her hair fell in her face and she growled.

Gaara smiled softly and pushed the hair back. Sakura's eyes on inoccence bulged, her perfectly pale face now red with embaressment.

"What?" Gaara chuckled.

"N-nothing..." Sakura stuttered and looked away, trying to focus her attention on something else.

"Sakura!"

"Uh-oh..." Sakura breathed and next thing she knew. She was glomped by a blonde headed fox.

"Wow, Sakura!" Naruto shouted "You look amazing!"

"Eh-heh, thanks, Naru," Sakura grinned "So do you!"

"Not as good as you!" Naruto looked up at Gaara "Or Gaara..."

Sakura looked up at Gaara, now seeing his costume. He was wearing black skinny-jeans. Black combat boots. A straight-jacket shirt. A spike collar on his neck. A leather jacket over his jet black and blood red shirt. Two plastic false - real looking - fangs in his mouth.

"Wow, you're right..." Sakura blushed "He does look nice.."

Gaara smirked and helped Sakura off the ground.

"Alright people!" Hinata shouted on the D.J. stand "Time to play, Spin The Bottles!" **[A/N Classic Halloween Party Game XD I know....]**

**'Oh joy...' **Sakura thought herself and walked over to the beanbag circle. She took a red beanbag and Gaara took the black one next to her. Hinata in the purple one on the other side of her. Kiba took a teal on the other sid eof Hinata, Neji in a gray, Tenten in a hot pink, Ino in a pink, Sasuke in a dark blue, Naruto in an Orange, Kankuro in a dark purple, Temari in a darker shade of red, and Shikamaru in a green **[A/N those are** **my favorite colors for those people!].**

"Alright, Temari, you go first!" Hinata handed the bottle to Temari and she took it.

"Alrightt then!" Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

Temari's eyes went wide and her face was a deep red from a blush. She gulped hard and turned to Shikamaru. He was blushing too. Temari crawled up to him and kissed him. Shikamaru smirked into the kiss and kissed back. Making the red Temari even redder if that's possiable! Sakura giggled and Gaara chuckled. Temari came to her senses and pulled away, sitting back in her seat. Hinata giggled with Sakura and took the bottle. When she spun it, it landed on Kiba.

"Oh....my...." Hinata's eyes went wide. Her face was redder then Temari's was.

Kiba had the biggest blush on as well. Hinata turned to Kiba and kissed him. Just like that! Kiba's blush deepened and kissed back. There was a cough when the kiss lasted to long and Hinata pulled away, sitting back in her seat. Sakura, the one who coughed, took the bottle and spun it. It spun for a while but finally landed on no one other then, Gaara.

Sakura's face was redder then Gaara's hair. She turned to her best guy-friend who had a faint blush on his beautiful pale face. He was staring at Sakura. Hinata gulped. She knew that Sakura and Gaara were best friends, closer then she was with Kiba! But still, would he actually let her kiss him? He was the psycho from Kohona High! And Sakura's best friend since they were eight years-old. Hinata sighed and prayed in her head for herbest girl-friend.

Sakura got up on her knees. Turned infront of Gaara. Hesitated abit but leaned forward. When she wasn't fast enough, Gaara kissed her. Sakura's eyes widdened when their lips met but they soon closed, while she kissed him back. The kiss lasted a good five minutes until Sakura pulled back, panting and gasping for air. Gaara was breathing heavy and smirked.

"How was it?" he asked her.

"G-great.." Sakura studdered.

"Good," Gaara pulled Sakura up in his arms, carrying her to the Hyuuga House theater, leaving the others in shock.

"Did," Kiba started.

"That," Hinata was next.

"Just," Kankuro was after her.

"Happen?" Temari finished.

~*~Next day~*~*~After Halloween in Gaara's house~*~

Sakura awoke from the sun beatting down on her face. She was in her costume still, her shoes off though. She sat up and rubbed her eye.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked out loud to herself.

She looked around and found she was in Gaara's bed. Next to her was nonother then, Gaara. Sakura smiled softly and layed bacck down, snuggleing up close to him.

"Sakura?" Gaara's voice was alil hoarse from sleep.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"I....i love you..." Gaara was blushing again "But.....but i understand if you don't feel the same...I mean, who would love the psycho fr-"

Sakura cut him off with a kiss. Gaara was taken aback but kissed back softly. Sakura pulled away and looked into Gaara's most amazing eyes Sakura had ever saw, and loved.

"I love you too," Sakura smiled again at him.

Gaara smiled that rare smile of his and kissed her again. Sakura kissed back. The two fell back asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Hoshiko: Soooooo? Whatcha think??

Gaara: I.....I.....

Sakura: You made him speechless! I can't even do that!

Hoshiko: I feel so triumph!

Gaara: It was...good... *Hiding a blush*

Sakura: *Giggles* You know you love it Panda-_kun_!

Hoshiko: *Grins* R&R!


End file.
